1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to furniture. More particularly, the invention relates to support stands for stereo equipment. Specifically, the invention relates to a support stand for large stereo speakers that includes a mechanism to enable the stand to move slightly back and forth in response to vibrations in the speaker and air movement adjacent the same and to isolate that movement from the surface upon which the stand rests, and polarize that movement to enable the speaker to move more in one direction than in another direction.
2. Background Information
When a sound system is being set up in a room, consideration has to be given to the positioning of various speakers in the system so that sound emitted therefrom is distributed evenly around the room. Further consideration has to be given to the height of each speaker relative to the floor. Sound quality is enhanced if it is essentially focused at the height of the listeners' ears. Consequently, it is desirable to raise speakers off the floor so that they direct sound outwardly at an appropriate height. Large speakers for audio and home entertainment systems frequently cannot be placed on stands or shelves as they are too heavy in that they sometimes weigh as much as 30 lbs. This means that the speakers may not be able to be positioned at an appropriate height to direct sound waves toward the listeners in a room. Even if a speaker can be placed on a stand, high-powered speakers, especially large low frequency bass speakers, move a considerable amount of air back and forth. This low frequency energy may generate considerable vibrations in the speaker and cause it to move forward and rearward across a surface. This migration places the speaker at risk if it is supported a distance above a surface. Furthermore, if the speaker cabinet is not rigidly bolted to a heavy mass or to its support, the support itself may vibrate with the speaker and possibly generate additional unwanted noise that ruins the sound quality.
There is therefore a need in the art for a speaker support that will adjust to the vibration and air movement created by the speaker, will substantially reduce migration of the vibrating speaker across the surface of the support, and is adjustable to allow sound emitted therefrom to be directed either upwardly or downwardly into a room.